1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a head-mounted display device (HMD) with a detachable device, and more particularly, to an HMD with a detachable device provided with a sensor module or an input module.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, various wearable electronic devices that may be worn directly on a user's body have been developed. If wearable electronic devices are worn directly on a user's body, mobility and portability of the wearable electronic devices are improved. Wearable electronic devices worn on a part of a user's body or clothing include various devices, such as an HMD, smart glasses, a smart watch or wristband, a contact lens-type device, a ring-type device, a shoe-type device, a clothing-type device, a glove-type device, etc., and a wearable electronic device may be formed to have a shape that is attachable to and detachable from a part of a user's body or clothing. In particular, an HMD may be provided in a goggle-like form or a glasses-like form and mounted on a user's head.
An HMD may be integrated with an electronic device (e.g., a smart phone) or attachable to and detachable from an electronic device to display an image through a screen of the electronic device. In addition, an HMD may include a sensor module (e.g., a six-axis sensor) for sensing movement of a user's head or an input module (e.g., a touch pad) for receiving a user input (e.g., a touch input or a gesture input). An HMD may control functions of an electronic device based on information obtained through a sensor module or an input module.
A sensor module and an input module may be integrated with a main frame (or body) of an HMD. Accordingly, in a case where an HMD may need to be replaced, e.g., in a case where an electronic device integrated with an HMD may malfunction or the electronic device may not fit into a main frame of an HMD due to a change in size or appearance of the electronic device, the sensor module and the input module may need to be replaced with the main frame of the HMD. However, optical members, such as a lens, of an HMD may be required to be replaced in accordance with the size or appearance of an HMD, but a sensor module and an input module are not necessary need to be replaced.